


Golden Slumbers - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21142">Golden Slumbers</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gotclex 2007 New Year's Eve Challenge - Beatle's Song Titles.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Golden Slumbers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21142)**


End file.
